


pretty girl (misa amane x reader)

by moetrons



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Death Note - Freeform, Deathnote - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girl next door, L - Freeform, LGBTQ Female Character, Light Yagami - Freeform, Misa Amane - Freeform, Ryuk - Freeform, Sapphic, Slice of Life, amane misa - Freeform, lesbians!!, misa misa - Freeform, super mega gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moetrons/pseuds/moetrons
Summary: after moving to Tokyo in order to start a new life, you meet a girl with a pretty face who seems strangely familiar.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Reader, Misa Amane/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480892) by [fandom_fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae). 



> this fic is honestly super self indulgent; i’ve had the phattest crush on misa ever since i read death note in like... 4th grade and never found any well written/finished reader inserts about her! i might not be the best writer in the world, but i tried lmao (also the fandom is kinda dead so i would be surprised if anyone read this)

I used to live next door to this girl. 

She had pretty black hair and wore clothes that would probably look very weird on most people, but she could pull it off. She could pull anything off.

Though I never told her, I might have had a small crush on her. 

I remember promising myself that I would tell her on a Friday. But, it seemed that fate didn’t want that to happen, because on Thursday, she had moved. 

I thought that I surely wouldn’t see her again. 

I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry, but such a promise couldn’t be kept. After all, I couldn’t even keep the promise of telling the girl next door a simple thing. 

When I got old enough, I decided to move to Tokyo for a fresh start. 

And now here I am, standing in my small and quite empty apartment, surrounded by boxes of my things, ready for the beginning of my new life.


	2. girl at the cafe

And now here I am, standing in my small and quite empty apartment, surrounded by boxes of my things, ready for the beginning of my new life.

================

Unpacking didn’t take all that long considering how little I had brought with me to Tokyo. 

A few weeks had gone by since I moved in. I had finally settled into my new home properly, and gotten a job at a cute little coffee shop down the road that went by the name ‘Moka Pot’. 

People would stop by, discuss things with friends, read a book, find a place to work, just drink their coffee in peace, and leave just as quickly as they came. 

The few other people who worked there didn’t really talk to me much, but I didn’t really mind, I wasn’t really much of a talker anyways. But there was someone who I had my eyes on. Someone who I surely wouldn’t mind talking to. Someone who looked strangely familiar yet unlike anyone I had ever seen. 

She tended to come in on Mondays and Wednesdays, and the occasional Friday when she failed to come on either one of those days, lavishly dressed in a fastidious gothic style as if she had somewhere important to be. Though, she had always stayed a few hours, wether to savour the drink she had ordered or to read one of the romance novels she had always brought with her, and left before the sun set. 

It had been a while since I had seen someone so refreshingly breathtaking. 

It wasn’t like I had a crush on her or anything; I mean, I didn’t even know her name since she had always managed to stay charmingly reserved. Still, I had an admiration for the pretty girl who frequently came to the coffee shop.

And then one day I heard it, out of the blue.

That day she had brought someone with her to the coffee shop, and it had slipped past their lips while in the middle of a conversation. 

Amane Misa.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t worry, this is just an introductory chapter, so it’s going to be a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters, i’m not just writing 100 word chapters lol.


End file.
